


Sebastian's Dirty Little Whore

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Choking, F/M, Name Calling, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I was inspired to write after looking at some amazing pics of sebastian on tumblr</p><p>You love a little bit of kinky fuckery with sebastian. His calling you names and choking you turn you on like nothing else can. His fingers work their magic on your downstair and he may or may not just be a bit possessive.</p><p>I hope you guys like this. I haven't written anything in ages so I'm a little rusty. I would love some constructive criticism, please be gentle, i'm sensitive ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Dirty Little Whore

"Dirty whore," words that would make you beat the shit of anyone who ever uttered them to you, but here you were eating it up, almost coming as you heard those words leave his mouth. His hand was wrapped tightly around your neck while the other had 3 fingers working themselves in and out and another rubbing your clit. You were on the brink of orgasm and he knew it. Knowing how much you loved it when he called you names while pleasuring you, he kept it up " you're so close aren't you? You filthy skank." Your head rolled back and you bit your lip, he moved his hand to grab your face and make you look at him. "Answer me Harley" "So fucking close," you said, your words coming in pants. With his hand still holding your face, he pulled his fingers out of you to cup your cunt and asked "who does this pussy belong to?" "You Baz, only you," with that he drove his fingers deep into you and gave your clit a smack before rubbing it for all it was worth, making you come all over his hand, a string of pants and curse words leaving your mouth as you did. Sebastian kissing you roughly as you came down from your orgasmic bliss as you thought to your self "and they say foreplay is overrated."


End file.
